Selcouth 2(01)7
by Tennaisance
Summary: Setitik api dan seberkas cahaya. Tenten berdiri di antara keduanya. DLDR and No Flame Warn Inside. Happy Reading! [2nd Event #MerakiUntukTenten]
1. Chapter 1

**:: Selcouth 2** (01) **7 ::**

 **Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **#MerakiUntukTenten**

 **(Hydrangea)**

 **Story by:**

 **Ran Megumi**

 **(** _u/5123801/Ran-Megumi )_

 **Nova Irmawati**

 **(** _my. /UiNb/lamE1ThfpI_ **)**

 _ **Plot by:**_

 _ **Yamanaka Tenten**_

 _ **(**_ _u/7263817/yamanaka-tenten_ _ **)**_

 _ **Husni Uchiha**_

 _ **(**_ _u/7717684/Husni-Uchiha_ _ **)**_

 **Warn: Maaf jika ada kesalahan yang luput kami koreksi ^-^**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit mendung tampak mencolok mengawali hari, beberapa awan pekat juga terlihat betah menutupi cahaya Sang pemilik sinar abadi. Tenten, gadis panda dengan cepolan khasnya yang tampak kusut tak beraturan, tengah menggeliat resah di tempat tidur. Pasalnya, suara bising sirine mobil polisi tiada henti berlalu-lalang di depan rumah sewa yang dia tempati, menganggu tidur lelapnya yang baru saja dimulai sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Ia meneruskan geliat anehnya, dengan mata setengah terbukanya, sekuat tenaga dirinya mencoba beringsut dari kasur untuk membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara dingin menyeruak masuk begitu daun jendela terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Tsk!" Tangannya segera masuk kedalam. Menutup kembali jendela kotak tersebut, urung mengizinkan udara dingin melewati jendela kamarnya.

Kakinya melompat-lompat kecil di tempat untuk menahan dingin, kembali menuju tempat tidur, menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh kecilnya, dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Mobil _ambulance_ dan mobil polisi berderet parkir di trotoar sebrang jalan, kegaduhannya begitu kentara hingga mengundang para tentangga terdekat untuk ikut mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Namun meski begitu, nyatanya suara gaduh dari peristiwa yang masih abu-abu bagi Tenten itu, hanya sanggup membangkitkan sesaat jiwa lelahnya yang telah dihajar habis-habisan oleh tugas kampus yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini juga. Tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kantuknya.

Baru saja Tenten akan menyebrang ke alam mimpinya, dering ponsel di sebelah bantalnya kembali mengusiknya.

09.30

"Argh!"

Rupanya si Mahasiswi penggemar diskon itu sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Alarm yang ia pasang mengharuskannya kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tenten sudah siap dengan busana casualnya dan tas ransel hitam khas Mahasiswi perantauan. Ia segera beranjak keluar dari rumahnya, menuju halte bus terdekat sambil sesekali mengunyah roti selai kacangnya. Beberapa kali kepalanya mendongak ke atas memastikan bahwa hari ini benar cuaca tak berjalan seperti biasanya, walau hari akan melewati penghujung pagi, namun tampaknya Matahari masih tidak memperlihatkan ekor mentarinya.

Awan mendung mendampingi Tenten pergi menuju kampus yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat tingalnya. Meski enggan, namun Mahasiswi fakultas Psikiatri yang tengah berjuang menyelesaikan jenjang pertamanya itu, masih sempat mengumpat ditengah langkah kakinya menuju kantor Dosen.

Sebenarnya gadis itu tak pernah ada niatan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur karena cuaca pagi ini sangat dingin, disebabkan hujan merata di seluruh bagian distrik Ota semalam. Jika bukan karena hari ini adalah hari pengumpulan tugas, ia akan lebih memilih bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya, daripada bertatap muka dengan Dosen pembimbing berwajah sangar yang hanya bisa melotot tanpa bicara jika hasil tugas Mahasiswa tidak berakhir sesuai harapannya.

Langkahnya ringan menuju kantin. Hari ini ia hanya berharap waktu dapat berjalan cepat seperti biasa yang ia lalui, menyelesaikan tugas kampus, berkemas, segera pergi bekerja di cafe dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Hidup monoton yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Tenten pada teman-temannya.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di ambang pintu kantin. Kedua matanya memicing dengan seksama, memperhatikan setiap meja yang telah penuh sesak oleh para mahasiswa yang juga sibuk mengisi perutnya di jam makan siang. Di luar awan mendung mulai menunjukkan kehadirannya, Kari kental milik pak tua Teuchi dengan tambahan kentang yang menjadi langganan para penghuni kampus, adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk disantap ditengah cuaca yang mendukung saat ini.

Tak lama berselang, lambaian tangan seseorang menginterupsi fokusnya untuk segera mengarahkan mata pada objek bergerak tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan bandana pucat senada dengan warna matanya, melambaikan tangan mulusnya ke arah Tenten. Kedua kakinya terseok memenuhi permintaan sepihak sahabatnya, yang sebenarnya menemui Shion hari ini tak pernah tertulis dalam schedulenya.

"Apa wajah Dosenmu begitu menyeramkan?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

Gelengan kepala dimunculkan sebagai jawaban. "Moodku sedang tidak baik," ungkapnya sembari duduk dengan tampang tak bertenaga dengan kedua tangannya terlipat kedepan.

"Kau tahu, biasanya aku mengetahui segalanya. Tapi wajahmu saat ini seolah tertutup awan. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan panjang berikut penjelasan yang terkadang membuat Tenten berpikir kembali, bagaimana bisa ia dan Shion bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Dengusan berat keluar sebagai permulaan.

Sebenarnya, sebelum Tenten benar-benar sampai di kampus, ditengah perjalan Tenten melihat mobil polisi serta mobil _ambulance_ mengerubungi sebuah bangunan tak terurus yang berdiri di persimpangan jalan. Lebih tepatnya asal muasal sumber kegaduhan yang merenggut paksa jam tidurnya yang hanya dua jam, tadi. Beberapa garis polisi melingkar disekitar bangunan tua bekas rumah sengketa itu. Rasa ingin tahu Tenten yang begitu kuat, membawanya mendekati kerumunan dan mencoba mencari tahu alasan apa yang membuat semua itu terpasang disini.

Untuk beberapa saat gadis itu merutuki rasa penasarannya. Iris coklatnya membulat tajam, tatkala tepat di depan matanya tergeletak jasad seorang wanita semi telanjang dengan mulut berbusa dengan satu lengan yang hilang. Sontak Tenten membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Ia lantas pergi secepat mungkin dari sana. Menjauhi jenazah berlumuran darah tersebut tepat ketika bau amis mulai menusuk indra penciuman.

Jika dipikirkan kembali, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kasus pembunuhan di kota Tokyo semakin meningkat. Rentetan kasus yang juga tengah didalami oleh kepolisian Tokyo. Menurut kabar yang beredar, ada satu hal yang pasti, bahwa tak ada motif lain dibalik peristiwa-Peristiwa berdarah itu kecuali murni pembunuhan. Sejauh ini, titik terang yang di dapat oleh pihak berwajib hanyalah, pelaku membunuh setiap perempuan hanya untuk kepuasan semata.

Perempuan.

"Apa kau pikir aku harus pindah dari sana?" tanya Tenten mengharapkan pendapat Shion yang menyimak ceritanya sembari melahap sushi buatan Ibunya.

"Jika kau bisa melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda. Kau bisa menggunakan alasan untuk menurunkan biaya sewa" sahut gadis pirang itu sekenanya.

"Apa kau pikir mahal atau murahnya biaya sewa itu penting, sementara nyawaku sedang di ambang kematian?"

Shion menghembuskan napasnya berat. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut kantin. Senentara Tenten menergoki beberapa pria sedang memandangi wajah Shion yang begitu anggun dan menawan di mata mereka.

"Dengar Tenten, tak ada orang bodoh di dunia ini yang mau membunuhmu."

"Hinaanmu mengerikan. Apa aku seburuk itu?"

"Kau tidak buruk Panda. Hanya saja, satu-satunya yang akan membunuhmu hanyalah potongan harga 70% ditambah bebas cicilan di tiga bulan pertama."

"Ha?"

"Karena yang kau cicil adalah mesin cuci tua!" Tawa Shion menggelegar. Tak lagi tampak wajah anggunya. Semua berganti menjadi tampang konyol pelawak yang biasa tampil di layar kaca.

Lagi-lagi jokes renyah Shion berhasil mengubur lagi seperempat bagian mood baik Tenten. Entah bagaimana caranya, gadis itu betah berlama-lama berada di sisi perempuan minim jokes tersebut.

"Adachi, Nakano, Ota, ppa selanjutnya Distrik Edogawa..." sela Shion tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Tenten memasang pendengarannya lebih dari biasanya. Dari cara gadis pirang itu berbisik, sesuatu yang penting sepertinya akan segera ia dengar.

"Pelakunya bisa jadi seorang Psikopat."

Wajah Tenten berubah kecut. Ia menarik kembali kepalanya menjauh. Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

"Apa kau pikir orang waras akan melakukan semua itu?!"

"Aku pernah menemui hal yang nyaris sama dengan ini," wajah Shion kembali serius.

"Benarkah?" tanpa rasa curiga, Tenten kembali tertarik mendengar cerita Shion meski tak jarang ia harus menelam pil kecewa.

"Bisa jadi tujuan ia melakukan hal itu adalah untuk balas dendam. Kau tahu, pembayaran setimpal yang di dasari oleh pembantaian keluarganya oleh orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal..."

Salah satu kaki Tenten merangsek masuk ke dalam celah kursi dan meja. Gadis itu, yang awalnya acuh, kini mulai mencermati penjelasan Shion yang sedikit masuk akal baginya.

"Dan yang paling menarik adalah, ketika pelaku ditangkap dan motif sebenarnya dari perbuatannya adalah... Untuk mencari gadis yang dicintainya."

Setengah kagum, Tenten masih terpatri pada Shion yang baru saja mengakhiri ceritanya. "Apa kejadian itu juga terjadi di Jepang?" tanya Tenten. "Oh! Atau jangan-jangan itu adalah isu yang beredar mengenai pembunuh itu?"

Kedua tangan Shion melambai ke udara. Sembaro menyesap minumamnya, gadis itu berkata "Tidak. Peristiwa itu kutemukan di cerita fiksi yang biasa kubaca di salah satu blog."

Tenten memasang tampang dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan temannya. Bukankah dia seperti keledai? Yang berkali-kali selalu masuk ke lubang yang sama.

Bruk!

Baru saja dirinya akan mengambil nampan makanan, seseorang menabrak dirinya dari depan. Wajahnya yang semula muram kini berubah suram. Tak ada lagi aura baik menyelimuti Tenten. Obrolannya dengan Shion sudah cukup menurunkan nafsu makannya. Ia tidak mau menambah masalah lagi.

"Maaf...," lirih sosok tersebut.

"Lain kali hati-hati," bentak Tenten tak terima.

"Hey Nona, bukankah kau yang menabrakku? Pakai matamu!"

Seketika Tenten mendongak. Menatap bulat-bulat wajah maskulin itu dengan kedua matanya. "Ini mataku, mau kugunakan atau tidak itu urusanku!" serunya marah dan segera berlalu, melewati dua pria bertubuh tegap yang mulai menarik perhatian mata para wanita di kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selcouth 2** (01) **7**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Tenten menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja di sebuah cafe. Cafe 24 jam yang sangat membosankan. Sebab hampir tak akan ada orang bodoh yang akan rela mengorbankan tubuh hangatnya terkena hawa dingin hanya untuk menikmati secangkir kopi di sebuah tempat yang minim dekorasi tersebut. Satu-satunya dirinya tetap bertahan disana adalah, sistem kerja yang tidak terlalu rumit dengan upah yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan hidupnya.

Matanya kembali bergulir di balik meja kasir. Berapa kalipun ia berusaha, cafe tersebut benar-benar nyaris tak menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, jika tak ada pria berperawakan sangar di meja sebelah pilar, dan pria lainnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Setidaknya, dengan sepinya pengunjung cafe di jam malam, gadis itu bisa menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk mengerjakan tugas atau membaca novel obralan yang rutin ia pesan dua minggu sekali di sebuah situs jual beli online. Bahkan bagusnya lagi, terkadang ia bisa tidur di bawah meja kasir, terpejam di tempat ber-AC persis seperti yang ia dambakan.

Malam ini, cafe relatif sepi karena memang di luar sana sedang hujan. Hanya ada dua orang pengunjung yang berteduh sekalian minum dan menyaksikan pertandingan bola liga Eropa yang sedang di siarkan melalui televisi besar cafe tersebut.

Sesekali Tenten melihat pada benda kecil yang melingkari tangannya, untuk menghitung waktu, sekaligus mengusir rasa bosannya setiap mendengarkan perkataan kotor terlontar dari mulut pria sangar itu yang tak sependapat dengan tak tik permainan pesepakbola favoritnya.

23.40

Saatnya untuk ganti shif.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang pria berambut mangkuk berlari dengan penuh semanga menghampiri pintu kaca di depan cafe.

"Lee, kau terlambat 10 menit," ujar Tenten melepas celemek hitam dan topinya yang bergambar logo cafe, tempatnya mengais kehidupan selama ia dan orangtuanya memiliki jarak puluhan mil jauhnya.

Lee memindahkan tas ranselnya dari punggung ke depan. Mengeluarkan celemek yang sama juga topi yang serupa.

"Maafkan aku, di persimpangan Geire, sebuah kasus pembunuhan lagi-lagi terjadi. Jalanku dihalangi oleh Polisi-polisi yang bertugas. Terpaksa aku harus mengambil jalan memutar," jelasnya.

"Lagi?" tanya Tenten tak percaya.

"Hn. Berhati-hatilah. Karena kudengar korbannya lagi-lagi wanita. Sungguh ironis tubuhnya dimasukkan kedalam _stereofoam_ berisi penuh es batu untuk menyamarkan bau busuk jasad yang sudah berumur satu hari."

Bulu roma di sekitar tengkuk Tenten berdiri tegak begitu Lee selesai bicara.

"Apa kau memang berniat untuk membuatku tetap berada di sini? Menemanimu dan mendengarkan cercaan-cercaan kotor mereka selama pertandingan bola berlangsung?"

Pikiran Tenten bercabang. Ia bahkan tak tahu tuduhan konyol macam apa yang baru saja ia tujukan pada teman sejawatnya selama hampir empat tahun itu.

Sedangkan pemuda polos itu sibuk terkesiap mendengar tuduhan Tenten pada dirinya yang sama sekali tak mendasar, "Aku hanya memintamu untuk waspada," ujarnya ditengah gelengan menolak tuduhan gadis bermata madu itu.

"Tapi ceritamu membuatku takut pulang!" seru Tenten naik satu oktaf.

"Tidak bisakah kau meminta Naruto untuk menjemputmu?"

"Tidak ada pria gila yang mau menempuh jarak antara Ota dan Shinagawa hanya untuk menjemput gadis penakut yang ingin pulang kerumahnya."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja?" kata Lee sembari menggosokkan lap kering di sebuah cangkir. "Tapi jika kau memaksa untuk tetap tinggal sampai besok pagi, itu akan baik untukku."

Tak menanggapi perkataan Lee, Tenten segera merogoh ponsel di saku jeans overall yang dia kenakan dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

Wajah datar Tenten yang menjadi pemandangan Lee beberapa menit yang lalu, secara mengejutkan berubah menjadi berbinar cerah bak matahari di pagi hari.

Klang...

Lonceng di atas pintu kaca cafe berbunyi. Seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam. Seorang pria berpenampilan elegan dengan senyum menawan.

"Kau sungguhan?" tanya Tenten di belakang Lee.

Pemuda tampan itu mengakhiri panggilannya. Berdiri di depan kasir dengan pandangan melesat ke arah belakang Lee.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya tanpa sedikitpun melunturkan pesonanya.

"Sekarang?"

"Kapanpun kau mau, Panda." balasnya.

Tangannya gemas meremas tali tas sepanjang perjalanan. Begitu juga senyuman manisnya, tak sedetipun luntur dari wajahnya.

"Kudengar terjadi pembunuhan lagi disekitar sini. Apa itu benar?"

Sesaat Tenten mendengar suara retakan kecil. Namun ia tak akan pernah tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari salah satu bagian hatinya. Senyuman Naruto, sapaan, dan candaanya sepanjang jalan, seolah musnah ketika pertanyaan pemuda itu perlahan membuat ketakutan kembali menggerogoti dirinya.

Senyum kecut nampak terulas sempurna dari wajah Tenten. "Kudengar itu yang terjadi."

"Apa kau takut?"

"Mustahil jika aku tidak merasa takut. Tapi sejauh ini, aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan siapapun. Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Dehaman canggung serta senyuman terlontar dari bibir Naruto. "Aku lega jika kau merasa begitu."

"Maksudmu?" sepasang kelereng madu itu memicing penuh tanya.

"Ah tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto. Keringat dingin mulai muncul kepermukaan kulitnya ketika tahu Tenten masih memandang dirinya dengan sebuah tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"K-kita sudah sampai." kata Naruto memecah kecanggungan sesaat itu.

"Ha... Iya."

Sementara Naruto sibuk memastikan Tenten dari sebrang jalan masuk ke rumah dengan selamat, tak jauh dari sana, mata seorang pria yang tenggelam dalam topi dan jaketnya memicing tajam di kegelapan gang antara rumah yang satu dan lainnya.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hallooo... Happy Monday! Jangan benci hari senin ya. Karena puncak event #MerakiUntukTenten di mulai pada hari ini. Tebak-tebak buah manggis yuk X"D Coba tebak siapa pria misteriusnya? XD**

 **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir X"D Sampai jumpa lagi besok di chapter ke-2 ya. Bye bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Selcouth 2** (01) **7 ::**

 **Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **#MerakiUntukTenten**

 **(Hydrangea)**

 **Story by:**

 **Ran Megumi**

 **(** _u/5123801/Ran-Megumi )_

 **Nova Irmawati**

 **(** _my. /UiNb/lamE1ThfpI_ **)**

 _ **Plot by:**_

 _ **Yamanaka Tenten**_

 _ **(**_ _u/7263817/yamanaka-tenten_ _ **)**_

 _ **Husni Uchiha**_

 _ **(**_ _u/7717684/Husni-Uchiha_ _ **)**_

 **Warn: Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan yang luput kami koreksi ^-^**

 **Happy Reading!**

Ujung mata pisau berhasil tertancap di sebuah _dart board_ 17 inci di sebuah dinding. Papan tersebut tak tergantung seorang diri. Potret seorang pria maskulin yang berpose dengan setelan musim panasnya, sudah terlihat koyak di beberapa bagian.

Derap langkah berat menggema di depan kamar bercahaya minim itu. Sesaat kemudian suara knop pintu terbuka, seusai hembusan napas berat melarikan diri dari tubuhnya.

"Dia bukan gadis yang kau cari," kata seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut.

Tak ada tanggapan lain, selain ketidakacuhan dan tawa yang terdengar merendahkan.

"Akan kubuktikan. Dan selama itu terjadi, jangan pernah kau muncul di hadapannya. Kau mengerti?!"

Kalimat terakhir bernada perintah itu, dilontarkan secara tegas oleh Naruto, sebelum akhirnya pria itu membalikkan badan dan membanting keras pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sudah kulakukan."

Clep! Satu lagi pisau menancap pada bagian dahi Naruto. Tidak pernah ada satupun kebohongan yang terlontar dari Sasuke. Walau itu adalah kenyataan yang paling pahit sekalipun. Termasuk ketika Uzumaki itu berkata, untuk tidak menjamah wanitanya.

Pukul 12 tengah malam. Lolongan anjing milik keluarga Fubuki begitu gaduh, nyaris membuat Sasuke enggan menyusup untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini. Air menggenang di sisi kanan dan kiri jalanan, hasil dari hujan deras yang menyelimuti Distrik Ota satu jam yang lalu.

Tangan Sasuke erat mencengkeram kemudi. Tak ada ekspresi apapun selain tampang datar yang sudah sering muncul di permukaan wajahnya. Dia duduk di belakang kemudi, mempersiapkan peralatan perangnya, dan berharap lolongan beberapa anjing keluarga Fubuki berhenti, agar nantinya tak memancing kegaduhan yang tidak diinginkan.

Topi hitam sudah menutupi area kepalanya, _windbreaker_ jacket juga telah menutup penuh area tubunya. Suhu malam ini begitu dingin, menurun tiga tingkatan dari dua hari yang lalu. Setidaknya itulah yang baru saja didengar telinga Sasuke melalui radio van bertuliskan ' _Manggo Squash_ ' yang ia tumpangi. Niat dan tekad yang bulat, kamuflase yang benar-benar direncanakan secara matang. Menumpangi foodtruck milik seseorang untuk mengintai. Pemuda gila mana lagi yang akan melakukannya.

Sudah empat jam sejak pemuda itu menghentikan mobilnya. Juga setengah jam lamanya dirinya menunggu peliharaan keluarga Fubuki sedikit tenang. Ponsel di saku pintunya berdering dan berbunyi ratusan kali. Jangankan menerima panggilan tersebut. Matanya terus saja berkonsentrasi pada sebuah pintu rumah di ujung jalan yang tidak juga dibuka oleh penghuninya.

Matanya menyalang terang. Penantiannya malam ini tak berakhir sia-sia. Seorang gadis baru saja masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Meski dari jarak 15 meter, namun mata Sasuke dengan jelas melihat tubuh kuyup itu terbirit-birit memasuki rumah.

Punggung Sasuke bersandar kemudian. Dengan senyum kemenangannya, ia merapatkan jaketnya dan menurunkan posisi topinya. Untuk beberapa saat kedepan, Sasuke akan tidur sebelum alarm pukul dua pagi di ponselnya berbunyi. Bungsu Uchiha itu tak pernah menyesal menunggu dan menunggu hanya untuk memandangi gadis itu tidur hingga pukul empat pagi nanti.

 **Selcouth 2** (01) **7**

Sebuah kursi di salah sudut ruangan berderit gaduh. Seorang pria bermata bening duduk di atas kursi tersebut sembari menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Tentu saja, hanya berselang beberapa menit, gadis berambut cokelat berjalan ke arahnya. Membawa serta nampan dan segelas Coffe Ice di atasnya.

"Silahkan,"

Naruto melemparkan senyum khasnya. "Terimakasih ... Andai semua pelayan cafe di dunia ini seperti kau. Mungkin aku akan lebih memilih membeli cafe daripada membeli rumah untuk tempat tinggalku."

Pukulan ringan mendarat tepat di atas rambut berpomade itu. Lantas Tenten duduk tepat di depan Naruto. Untuk sesaat gadis itu menyematkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Dan adegan itu tak pernah luput dari pandangan Naruto.

"Tidak biasanya kau membiarkan rambutmu tergerai. Apa akan ada sesuatu yang penting hari ini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hn ... Tidak," Tenten menggeleng.

Pemuda bergelar S.H itu berpangku tangan sembari menyesap kopinya.

"Tidak ada apapun. Kecuali gadis pemalas yang bangun terlalu siang dan tak sempat mengeringkam rambutnya," ujarnya.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Tangannya lantas beringsut merapatkan jas. Tatapannya lurus menyorot sesuatu dari wajah Tenten yang seharusnya tidak berada di sana.

"Kantung matamu..."

Tenten menggeleng pasrah, "Ya... Seperti buah plum di musim panennya bukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini, kurasa aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Alasannya?"

"Setiap kali aku mencoba meletakkan kepalaku dan berusaha memejamkan mataku, sesuatu memintaku untuk tetap terjaga sepanjang malam," ujarnya.

"Apa itu buruk bagimu?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi alam bawah sadarku mengatakan, bahwa seseorang sedang berusaha membawaku kembali ke masa laluku."

Deg!

Andai organ jantung letaknya berada di luar tubuh, mungkin kini organ tesebut sudah terlempar bermil-mil jauhnya dari meja bundar bergaya klasik tempatnya merapatkan kedua tangannya.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Bahu Tenten mengedik serempak. "Temanku yang mengatakkanya ketika melakukan terapi dasar padaku tadi siang."

"Dan ... Hasilnya?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kurasa aku memiliki sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan orang lain. Hanya saja aku tidak ingat," bibir Tenten mengerucut manja.

Dalam diam pemuda bersungut kucing itu bungkam di tempat. Tubuhnya beku dengan segumpal kecemasan memborgol gerak batinnya. Seliter keringat dingin mulai membasahi area wajahnya. Dalam hati, dirinya berharap, Tenten tak akan pernah mengingat masa lalunya.

Di meja yang lain, Lee tengah disibukkan dengan tamu-tamu di sore hari selagi rekannya izin sebentar untuk istirahat. Tangannya membawa sebuah nampan berisi secangkir Espresso, menghampiri meja yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempat Naruto dan Tenten berada.

"Selamat menikmati kopimu," kata Lee.

"Terimakasih."

Untuk sesaat pemuda berambut mangkuk itu bergidik ngeri, dikala matanya melihat seringai tajam membingkai wajah pucat itu.

Festival Tsukimi di hari ke 15 bulan kedelapan. Tampak kursi-kursi rotan terihat rapih berjajar di sebuah bangunan atap sekolah. Beberapa orang dewasa berada di sana, menyiapkan tempat senyaman mungkin untuk para anak didiknya agar dengan leluasa dapat melihat secara jelas kecantikan bulan purnama dengam mata telanjang. Sementara itu, di masing-masing kelas, Walikelas terlihat membagikan sebuah kertas kecil berisi nomor bangku agar tidak ada insiden perebutan bangku oleh sesama murid.

Lonceng besar di atas menara sekolah berbunyi lantang. Tanda bahwa festival akan segera dimulai. Secara bergiliran, siswa dan siswi sekolah dasar dengan teratur berbaris di depan kelas untuk satu persatu keluar menuju atap.

Dimulai dari siswa dan siswi kelas enam yang terlihat begitu kompak berjalan melewati kelas-kelas lain dan sukses menyita perhatian para adik kelasnya yang tak sabar menunggu giliran.

Salah satu dari murid-murid teladan itu adalah seorang bocah kecil, bermata madu dengan semburat pink di kedua pipinya, berambut cepol yang acap kali menampakkan sikap riangnya. Tanpa beban, kaki kecilnya melangkah ringan mengikuti Gurunya. Hingga ketika sampai di sebuah kelas yang berjarak empat ruangan dari kelasnya, langkahnya melambat secara konstan. Memperhatikan baik-baik seorang bocah yang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan senyuman cerianya.

Kedua pipinya matang seketika itu juga, saat dirinya menyadari kotak bekal berwarna biru di tangan bocah tersebut sudah kosong, tak bersisa sedikitpun, selain remah tepung roti yang sebelumnya membalut beberapa potong udang.

Nagoya, provinsi Aichi, sebuah kota kecil yang cukup termasyur di telinga para warga sipil di Jepang. Kota kecil dengan posisi kepadatan penduduk yang cukup stabil. Juga sebuah tempat penuh kenangan bagi Tenten, sekaligus saksi bisu tertariknya bocah kelas enam pada adik kelas yang berbeda dua tahun darinya.

"Sasuke!" seru seseorang dari belakang Uchiha itu.

Sorot mata Tenten berhenti saat itu juga. Perasaan canggung menyeruak masuk membelunggu hatinya, tatkala sekilas kedua manik berbeda warna itu bertemu pandang.

Tenten kecil mencoba kembali ke jalannya. gadis kecil itu nyaris saja menabrak langkan jika saja seorang temannya tak menarik tubuhnya dengan segera.

 **Selcouth 2** (01) **7**

Cahaya sabit meruncing cemerlang di atas langit. Berpendar di tengah keheningan, berkawan bunyi hewan malam yang tak henti-hentinya bersahutan. Angin dari arah barat, membawa kembali kenangan beberapa tahun silam. Membangunkan sepasang kelereng madu yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak berkantung mata.

Si penikmat robusta, si penggemar potongan harga, dan gadis si pecandu senja, yang tengah telentang, menggulirkan kedua matanya bak seekor serigala kelaparan yang mengincar rusa berbobot 20 pons. Tangannya sibuk meraih apapun di sampingnya, sementara kedua kakinya tergosok bersamaan, menaikkan suhu tubuh yang ikut rendah berkat terpaan pendingin udara.

Pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh empat menit. Entah berapa lama dirinya terpejam. Yang pasti saat ini tengkuknya terasa ditimpa tiga kilo daging mentah, yang membuatnya tak sanggup untuk sekadar mendongak, untuk melihat tempat macam apa yang menelannya dengan keadaan tangan terikat. Gelapnya ruangan nyaris sepekat tinta, jika tidak ada lampu LED dari mesin dingin berderu itu, ia mungkin akan berpikir bahwa dirinya telah buta.

Ranjang besinya berderit. Tanda bahwa ia sudah menyadari kepanikan menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya. Keringat dinginnya tak lagi dapat bersembunyi di balik permukaan kulitnya. Napasnya tercekat saat menyadari tubuhnya diikat. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Terakhir yang Tenten ingat adalah, dirinya sedang menyelesaikan tugas di perpustakaan bersama teman-temannya; sambil sesekali mengumpat karena Asisten Dosen sialan tersebut lagi-lagi menempatkan deadline tugasnya esok hari. Apa mungkin ini adalah hukuman balasan telak dari umpatannya?

Cklek!

Gema yang berasal dari suara knop tersebut berhasil membawa kembali setengah kesadarannya yang menguap. Matanya mempertajam pandangan, dikala sesuatu hidup bergerak di sana.

Figure itu tak juga memperlihatkan irasnya. Kedua kaki berbalut jeans itu berdiri seratus senti di depan pintu dengan mata mengarah pada tubuh gadis tak berdaya di depannya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan. Ini menyakitkan." ujar Tenten berusaha setenang mungkin.

Gadis itu mungkin sudah banyak menelan ilmu kejiwaan selama masa kuliahnya. Tapi Dosennya yang sering membolos itu tak pernah menunjukkan kinerja di lapangan. Tak heran jika Tenten kini sangat-sangat tidak siap mental untuk kemungkinan terburuknya.

Sosok gelap itu masih bungkam. Perlahan tubuhnya beranjak mendekat. Sebuah pemantik keluar, menjadi intro dari sebuah pertemuan penuh drama. Benda tersebut menyala tepat di depan wajah Tenten, hingga pada akhirnya wajah itu terlihat. Seorang pria, bermanik tajam dengan sorotan mata yang dalam, menggelar senyum terbaiknya di hadapan Tenten.

"Seperti yang kuduga. Kau tak pernah berubah... Kakak kelas."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yuhuuuu~ Sudah masuk hari kedua ... Yey! X"D**

 **Apa kabar kalian? Sebelumnya mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang berbaik hati meninggalkan review :"3… Kita terharu... Huhuhuhu T^T**

 **Dan buat yang sudah menebak pertanyaan kemarin, congratz buat yang jawab Saskeh~ X"D**

 **Wokeh~ bagi yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya akan segera di update besok. See you guys ^_^/**

 **Nb: Untuk review yang kebetulan log in semua, bisa cek PM kalian masing-masing ya /chuuu**


End file.
